


The secrets of the Agrestes

by TheMakieBoi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMakieBoi/pseuds/TheMakieBoi
Summary: What happens when a young detective Felix Agreste gets hired by Amillia Graham de Vanily go look in to the mysterious death of her twin as well as the wild band of superheroes in Paris? Who knows, bit it may be fun to find out.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The secrets of the Agrestes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty new to this so oof forgive for any mistakes qwq

Felix Agreste was a new detective, having only just got his licenses but he was already making a name for himself as a private eye in London but no matter how big he got he never would have imagined two letters placed neatly on the doorstep of his business. Both letters contained cases in Paris. One, being to solve who the famous 'Miraculous gang' of Paris was, a notorious gang filled with what seemed to be young teenagers though they often did good with their superpowers, fighting crime and the evil sentimonsters that appeared in the city, many where still unsure and concerned with the saftey of the children but the second... The second was for a cold case. The case of Emilie Agreste, famous actress and wife of Gabriel Agreste. Many thought she died due to sickness years ago but whoever sent the letter clearly believed that was not the case.

Normally Felix would have turned down these crazed cases, and at first he did. Who would want to know the identities of heroes? Who would want to open such an old case? He scoffed at the idea of doing it and went about his day until closing time when another letter was left tapped to the front window, it had new details and reportedly missing files on the death Emilie's original report which peeked his intrest. Finally, he decided after much consideration over the course of a week to actually take it up and call the number on the letters, to his surprise it was Amillia Graham de Vanily, the twin sister of Emillie.

She told him how she wanted to keep everything on the down low, and how she suspected her brother in law to be behind the disappearance of her sister and she believed the 'miraculous gang' new something about it as well. 

The word disappearance struck Felix, perhaps wishful thinking?

Amilia then told him she would pay a hefty price quite possibly enough to set him up for a lifetime if he took the case of her sister and, with the promise of such money and a quick meeting for her to sign a contract he was off to Paris on the next flight. 

As soon as Felix was in Paris he got right to work, he rented an apartment and started thinking of ways to get in to the Agreste mansion as well as setting up clues to who the heroes where. He even had his first encounter with them, or well, as close as one could get to a bunch of teenagers fighting a lollipop monster.

"Paris is quite the place.." Felix often said, and though it was true he didn't really mind it. The city was quite beautiful and he'd like to visit again when he wasn't working of course. 

As luck would have it though a position opened up at the Agreste mansion, a accountant to be exact, it was the perfect cover, it let him get in close with documents so he could search for clues, and even get closer to the staff themselves to question if they knew anything.

Now, Felix was sitting in the enormous mansion with his legs crossed and a resume in front of him waiting for Nathalie to interview him. He didn't have to wait long thankfully as the black haired manager sat in front of him with a file. 

"So, Felix Agreste is it?" The Frenchman asked as she scanned the papers and flipped through it. "The file you sent us says you have a minor degree in accounting but you where one of the best in you class correct?"

"Yes mademoiselle Sancoeur that is correct." Felix answered curtly as he let his eyes wander. A snap from Nathalie's fingers though quickly brought him back to reality. 

"Though your files are impressive, it seems you are missinh a crucial detail, you left out past experiences dealing with children as part of the job requires you to also be a tutor for Mr. Agreste's son Adrien." Nathalie explained and sat the file down, watching as Felix tried to process what she said.

"I'm sorry, what? A, a tutor did you say?" Feliz stuttered and leaned closer. There was nothing about tutoring in the job description! He was absolutely horrible with children! How was he going to pull this off now?!

Nathalie nods. "Yes, being part of Mr. Agreste's team means you are also a part of his son's team. You must be available at any time should either of them need you meaning day or night, rain or shine you must be willing and ready for any problem thrown at you, do you understand?"

Felix nodded as he grinded his teeth, great, just great. How was he supposed to work two cases like this now if he also had to juggle requirements like that? Still though, he kept silent. This was the best option to get close to any evidence. "Yes, I do."

"Splendid, then you will be put through a test run for a week, if you pass you'll be hired." Nathalie stood up, file in one hand and held her other out to the blonde. 

Felix stood as well and reached out, sealing the deal as the door opened and a young boy's voice called out. "Father! Nathalie! I'm home! Oh is father having a guest over?"

Felix turned and seen him, Adrien Agreste face of the Gabriel, product line and now seeing the young teen up close Felix could tell why many people said he 'looked like an older duller version' of the boy.

He withheld a sigh as he shook Adrian's hand as Nathalie explained who all he 'was' and what he was doing here. If only he knew then what kind of rabbit hole he fell in to when he accepted the job, it would have made the following eventa just so much easier to deal with, but perhaps it was for the best he didn't know for now...


End file.
